Pirate Seas - Day 14
For the Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 14 (Chinese version). |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |EM = Three |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Pirate Seas - Day 13 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 15}} Difficulty With only 2000 sun to spend, the player doesn't have many options. Many Seagull Zombies appear, as well as some Barrel Roller Zombies. This makes the player choose different types of offensive plants, which could take a big toll on their remaining sun cost they can use. There are also Pirate Captain Zombies, who send out their parrots to steal valuable plants. The biggest threat are the Swashbuckler Zombies, which act like shields for the tougher zombies. Kernel-pult is highly suggested, as it can stun all zombies with its Plant Food and easily deal with the Seagull Zombies. Waves 1 5 |zombie2 = 2 3 4 |zombie3 = 2 4 1 5 |note3 = Raiding Party! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 3 |zombie5 = 2 4 1 5 |zombie6 = 2 3 4 |note6 = Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 1 5 5 |zombie8 = 1 5 |zombie9 = 1 1 5 5 3 |zombie10 = 1 1 5 5 2 4 |note10 = Raiding Party!, final flag |ambush10 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This simple strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content or losing any mowers. It does not require any plants that needs the player to progress past Pirate Seas - Day 14. *Snapdragon *Bloomerang *Wall-nut The rest are not needed. Plant three Bloomerangs in the middle lanes of the first column. Plant five Snapdragons in the second column. Plant three Snapdragons in the middle lanes of the third column. Protect the Snapdragons that do not have Bloomerangs behind them with a Wall-nut. Leave the rest unguarded and reserve the extra sun. This strategy shows off the raw power of Snapdragons. They will kill most everything themselves, with the center group not even needing any Wall-nuts. This includes the Zombie Parrots, which will almost always try to take them and be burned down quickly. It is possible for them get lucky and steal a Wall-nut while the Snapdragons are in between attack and idle modes, but those can easily be replaced with the leftover sun. Seagull Zombies and stray Imp Pirate Zombies may get a few bites on the Wall-nuts, but not nearly enough and your original Wall-nuts, if they are not stolen, will end the battle barely degraded. The Bloomerangs will damage the Barrel Roller Zombies enough for the Snapdragons to kill them before they can roll barrels into them and the Snapdragons will kill the center lane Imp Pirate Zombies almost always before they can do any damage at all. If you use the Plant Food on the Snapdragons, the zombie force will have zero chance of survival. :For more strategies, see Last Stand (PvZ2)/Strategies. Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean *Step 1: Plant two columns of Laser Beans *Step 2: When the Zombie Parrots come and one Laser Bean is in a row left use Plant Food to make the parrots go away Strategy 2 Created by LegoLover58 *'Required plants:' **Lightning Reed *Step 1: Plant three columns of Lightning Reeds. *Step 2 (Optional): Use the plant foods during the final wave (or whenever you see fit.) Gallery Day PS 14 FR.png|First time reward BOPS14.jpg|A strategy by with only Laser Beans Hedkilldfal.jpg|Snapdragon strategy|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJ_Hh-TOlbw IMG 0080.PNG|By IMG 0109.PNG|By EpicGamer23468 PS - Day 14 (PG234) - 1.png|By PS - Day 14 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 PS14.PNG|By MyNameIsMyName Screenshot 2016-09-06-16-38-59.png|By 414862329258126387.png|By PirateSesDay14byLD.jpg|By SOPS14.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a New Plant Threepeater Pirate Seas Day 14 (Ep.72)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 14 Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 14's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty